


【卡带】一期一会

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: 灵感来源：QQ匿名。有一段时间，群里特别喜欢QQ匿名。好不容易有一次变成了卡卡西，群里也有带土。但是十二点一过就又重新开始了，那一瞬间很伤感。





	【卡带】一期一会

———一期一会，世当珍惜———

带土想，自己也许从一缕游魂变成了地缚灵。

若非生前所犯杀孽太多，怎会被束缚在佛堂前。

 

那日零点，带土突兀地出现在殿堂内，里面空空如也，所以也没有人或鬼见到带土踉跄摔倒的窘样。

然而，抬头就是佛像居高临下庄严慈悲的脸，着实吓了带土一跳。尽管生前翻云覆雨玩弄生死天地不怕，然而此刻不免心有余悸。

带土等候了好一会，也没有别的东西出现。这一次，真的只有自己一只鬼。

一只鬼就一只鬼吧。

不过，带土不免想起了昨天的情景，很热闹。凌晨时分一大堆灵魂凑在一起叽叽喳喳的，带土没有现身，他坐在角落的阴影里，听着他们天南地北地乱侃。

他们都是游魂，四处漂泊游荡，不知道明天会出现在哪里。得益于此，游荡久了，见识倒也算广博。

既然是佛堂，带土就安静地坐在最前方的蒲团上，开始细想他这一生。

 

本来打算那一天就在佛堂度过的，沉默地听着一遍又一遍的诵经，然而零点过了带土并没有离开，第二天第三天……也一样。

带土成了这一小片空间的地缚灵。

啧，比神威空间小多了。带土躺在早春时微湿的草地上无所谓地想着。他的神威空间，早就不能用了。

他躺在寺庙不远处的一个斜坡上，这里不会有人踩进来，他们大多走些被踩出来的光秃秃的路。所以不会有人可以凑近打扰他，也不会出现不时地被踩穿的尴尬境地。

鼻尖嗅到的是湿润的泥土的气息，气温稍低，吸到鼻子中有一种冰冰凉凉的触感。到了正午，草叶上的露珠和湿气就会被一并蒸干，阳光可以透过林间的缝隙洒下来，映在带土宽大的紫袍子上形成大大小小的光斑。下午游人会多很多，三三两两结伴而行，很多道视线会扫过来，然后忽略带土，这种情况习惯就好。晚上山上鲜有灯光，这时漫天繁星便可倒映在眼中。

带土一直睁着眼睛，耳边是从莺啼到蝉鸣，眼见着秋霜转冬雪。

岁月几番流转。

 

其实最麻烦的应该是和他一样会出现在这里的形形色色灵魂。他们大多一到新地方便大喇喇地点亮自己以期能碰见些许游魂，那样大家又可以凑在一块聊一聊前几天的见闻，度过这重复又无趣的一天。有的能从着装看出来是忍者，有的能从着装看出来是在校生，有的能看出来是武士，有的一眼看不出来的带土也懒得去听他们在聊些什么。

我们或许处在人间和鬼界重合的地方，更是人鬼殊途的地方，更奇怪的是这片地还是佛门净地。

这么想着的带土正躺在他们的不远处，翘着腿一踮一踮的，然后继续清空思维看着穹顶发呆。

他们一边说着再见一边化成点点荧光消失了，零点已到。

新的灵魂渐渐凝结。

当第一个成形的灵魂点亮了自己的时候，那头银色的乱发上散发出来的微弱的辉光，让带土张大了嘴巴，然后便看见了上忍的绿马甲和深蓝色的裤子……

直到卡卡西的双脚沾到地面的时候，带土才合上了自己的嘴巴，心中雀跃头一次产生了说话的恋头。

陆陆续续有其他灵魂点亮，这一次带土总算看明白了，尽管有很多都不认识，但他们应该都是自己生前的那个世界的灵魂。

夜晚的山上其实分散着很多，可惜这种辉光人眼看不见。不然的话，凭空出现这些五颜六色的就得的吓死一大批的人了。

卡卡西翘着腿坐在一块岩石上，膝盖支撑着手肘，拿着他的小黄书在看。他的周围并没有其他人。

带土蹲在卡卡西的身前，他低垂的视线确确实实落在那本18X的书上。

真是的，都死了还小黄书不离手；不对，卡卡西已经死了吗？

 

带土在卡卡西的眼前挥了挥手，乱晃的手或许带动了周围的气流。所以带土被卡卡西抓住作乱的手时，也没有太多惊讶，毕竟对方警惕性向来很高。

一股暖流从卡卡西的手上涌出钻进了带土的皮肤，不到片刻，带土便觉得全身变暖了些，卡卡西的触感也更真实了。

“带土！”卡卡西有些惊讶，随即松开了带土。

“……”带土看到了自己的全身也散发着辉光，是淡淡的微冷的紫色。

“能在这里遇见你，真是太幸运了。”卡卡西坐在了带土的身边，手撑着下巴，他的辉光是黄色的，有一点点厚重的那种，在说这句话的时候明显地变得更浓烈了。

“是很，幸运。”有别于卡卡西的轻松明快的声音，带土的声音低哑晦涩。

不习惯在夜间随时散发着辉光，带土躺了下来，想把自己埋在草丛间。然而卡卡西所在的这一小片是游客歇息的区域，地上全是毛茸茸的植草皮。

“你，跟我来。”带土硬拉着卡卡西站了起来，向旁边的山上走去，途径野生的茂密草丛和整齐的栈道。

越过层层叠叠的松树和光秃秃的岩层，他们站在了悬崖峭壁上突出的石头上，很大的一块表面平滑，从这里可以看见对面的山上蜿蜒着的栈道。看起来颤巍巍的随时要垮塌一样。

带土张开了双臂站在岩石的边缘，面朝卡卡西背对深渊，衣袖猎猎翻飞。身上的光芒随着风四散开来。

“这里很美吧。”

夜风吹乱了卡卡西的银发，视线上的高度让他们得以窥见这一片的全貌，连绵不尽的起伏的群山，风吹过兴起片片波澜的树海，他们站在高处可以俯瞰全景，然而身侧是更高的高度。

如果不是忍者的话，很难攀爬到这里。

“非常美。带土，你对这里很熟悉吗？”卡卡西拉住了带土，他好像要掉落下去一样。

“恩。你明晚会离开这里吗？”

会。卡卡西无法说出这个显而易见的事实，他看见带土的眸光暗淡了下去。

“卡卡西，我不能离开这里。”带土说着说着，一片酸楚涌了上来哽咽了，连带着微弱的紫色的辉光也闪烁了几下，就像故障的氖灯一样。

但是即使能离开，天大地大，下次他们也未必能相见。

卡卡西连忙将带土抱离了崖边，他已经被风吹得一片冰凉。

 

死后的灵魂变成了上忍时的样子，在仿佛无穷无尽的游荡中，卡卡西见过少年形态的鸣人和佐助，也见过年迈的三代火影。好像每个人“选择”的年龄不尽相同。他能和他们在短暂的一天里愉快地交谈，轻轻松松地度过无趣的一天。或者，他也可以看看此间风景，找一块闲田坐下来安静地看看他的书。

他遇见过琳好几次，随着自己的想法，卡卡西变成了少年的模样，和琳聊着以前生活的点点滴滴，说的多是鸣人他们的趣事。随着时间的增加遇见过有些熟识的人一次又一次，却没遇见过带土。

卡卡西抱着带土靠在崖壁上，“带土，我有去过重复的地方。真的。”说完卡卡西便感觉到贴在颈边的紧身衣湿了一大片。

摸了摸带土扎手的黑发“真是的，我们这次就还有很多时间啊。”

带土推开卡卡西坐正，直直地看着卡卡西，伸手帮他扶正了护额。他的左眼已经是自己的了，但是卡卡西上忍的装束还是习惯将护额拉下遮住左眼。

他墨色的双眼中落满了星光，可还是弥漫着淡淡的忧伤。他的眼中还有快哭出来了的带土，不，带土刚刚已经哭了出来。

如果从未见到你，我无所谓；如果已经见到你，要怎么接受接下来的分离。

带土拉下卡卡西的面罩，在他的唇角痣旁印下一吻。

随即这个吻被卡卡西按着后脑勺加深。

然后他们在悬崖峭壁上深深的纠缠。紫色和黄色的辉光交融、愈加浓烈。

 

太阳升起，带土靠在卡卡西的怀里醒来。他折磨了自己很久，终于睡了一个安稳的觉。

卡卡西则抱着带土通宵没合过眼，他看到了日出时辐射出的灿烂的红霞，看到了太阳脱离云层后的光芒万丈。而带土正依偎在自己的怀里安详的睡着。世间找不到更好。

“早上好，卡卡西。”带土眨巴着水润的眼睛，试图掩盖过心中的尴尬，但是直面卡卡西的脸时就抑制不住的脸红。

带土的体形和卡卡西差不多，可能还要壮实一点点，总之和娇小可爱什么的相差万里。然而卡卡西却在带土的双眼中看到了那个少年带土天真的样子，真是难得啊。

“早上好，带土。”卡卡西微弯着眼笑了起来。这一笑更加惊心动魄起来，带土捂住了眼睛，卡卡西笑得好色气，不过真好看啊。

随着太阳的升高，游人也渐渐多了起来，顺着栈道下山的很多，逆流而上的也有。

“带土，陪我去爬山吧，就和他们一样。不过，你好像对这块已经很熟了。”卡卡西抱歉得笑了一笑，“得麻烦你陪我游玩一趟了。”

“没问题。我知道很多地方，游人根本过不去，只有我们能看到。”带土跟着卡卡西微笑了起来，脚下聚集查克拉，和卡卡西一块越过了这座山。

他们去了云雾缭绕的峰顶，当真一览众山小。在正午云雾散尽时站在观景台混在人群中远眺那巨大的淡水湖，在斜晖映照下十指相扣一步一步踏过蜿蜒数十里的天梯栈道。

松树的树荫投在他们的身上，走动间光影明明灭灭。

为草当作兰，为木当作松； 兰幽香风定，松寒不改容。

 

“还去昨晚的地方看看吗？”带土趴在卡卡西的身上一动不动，天已经暗了下来，地面的温度正在散失。每过一刻扯着卡卡西的手就更用力一分。

“不了。这里就很好。”卡卡西紧紧回抱住带土，他也很紧张，时间总是匆匆不等人的。

昨晚的地方太高了，只有带土一个人的话，高处不胜寒啊。

他们躺在相见的地方已经好几个小时了。除了相互依偎紧紧相拥，竟找不到更好的方法。

卡卡西亲了带土的额头一下，“带土，我感觉我就要消失了，像以前一样。”

不要……“卡卡西……”带土埋在卡卡西的颈窝里闭上眼睛流下泪来。

我们好不容易才相聚的。

“带土，”卡卡西拍了拍带土的背，他竟然一颤一颤地又哭了，“我一直都很想见你，见到你后，我发现我还有所求。这种情况如果无法改变的话，我会每天祈祷和你的相遇。”

卡卡西握住了带土的左手，褪下了他的手套。他们曾经一起结过豪火球的印，现在该是另一个了，这是卡卡西自己在做火影的时候，一次放松大脑时想到的。

咬破了两人的手，掌心的血液融合后开始结印，申、未、巳——

当最后一个印也被缓慢地标准地到位后，事先写好的符咒混着两人的血液变成了灵蛇般的细线，缠绕住了两人的无名指和小指，暗红色蜿蜒的花纹像极了一种兰草的刺绣图案。

"只是一个类似于刻绘的小忍术，麻烦带土以后多多看着它了。"卡卡西微笑着，今天一整天都没有拉上面罩，他的身影已经开始变淡。

带土握着左手，看着身旁的卡卡西，“我会的……下次见。”

“下次见。”

快到零点了。带土看着越来越淡的卡卡西，忍不住拉住了他的手，还能握住！

“卡卡西，我爱你！”脆弱的眼睛紧紧盯着银发上忍，酸涩异常，说完这句便忍不住泪流满面。

“我也是~”卡卡西眯着眼睛笑了，四散成了无数荧光。

零点。

带土还在原地未动，周围又是新的灵魂正在凝结，带土瞪大了双眼开始找寻。


End file.
